1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice fishing devices and more particularly pertains to a new ice fishing system for affording minimal resistance upon a fish strike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ice fishing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, ice fishing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ice fishing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,558; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,218; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,387; U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,986; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,273; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,613.
In these respects, the ice fishing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of affording minimal resistance upon a fish strike.